A New House For Hermione
by Lady Pirate Nancy Kington
Summary: What if the Sorting Hat saw somthing different in Hermione? Someone differant? Well this is a story of Hermione, Draco, and Blaise's adventures as Slytherins.Yup, Hermione's a Slytherin. better story!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: People and places are JK's!

Hermione walked nervously up the stairs to the sorting hat, and sat on the stool as Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head. _Well, well. What do we have here? Let's see: smart and witty, kind and would be very loyal to your house, very brave and would do anything to protect those you love, very devious, if someone could show you the ropes, and cunning, but you are Muggle-born, but powerful, and you wouldn't let that power corrupt you. Hm, I will put you in…_

"…**Slytherin!**"the hat yelled. Nobody seemed to be able to tell that she was Muggle-born, because the tables erupted in clapping as she made her way over to the Slytherin table and sat next to a boy with dark skin, black, curly hair and dark blue eyes.

"Hello. I'm Blaise Zabini, you are?" Blaise asked politely.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger." She replied.

"Huh, I don't recognize the name, you must be Muggle-born, right?" he asked, seemingly unfazed by the fact that he was making friends with a Muggle-born.

"Uh, yeah. I don't really know why the sorting hat put me here." Hermione sighed.

"You must have fit the Slytherin description. My parents don't follow You-Know-Who, but everyone in my family has been in Slytherin." Blaise answered the unspoken question of why he was even talking to hercalmly. After a while Dumbledore stood up, reminded everyone of the rules, and then the house prefects took the first-years to their common room.

"Blaise, there you are—who's she?" asked a boy with platinum-blond hair.

"Hay! Draco this is Hermione Granger, 'Mione, this is my best friend, Draco Malfoy." Blaise introduced us.

"Oh great, I've only known you for an hour and a half, and I alreadyhave a nickname." Blaise laughed at that while Draco frowned.

"Granger… You're a Muggle-born, aren't you?" He asked, voice hard.

"Draco, when will you learn?" Blaise asked exasperatedly.

_'What was he doing? Didn't he see her power, that's not what I like about her, but it should be for him! My friend is an idiot!'_

Hermione ignored her new friend.

"Yes. I am Muggle-born, do you have a _problem_ with that?" at that time, Draco saw her power flaring up around her like a shield. His eyes widened slightly.

"No, not personally, many of the people here will, but they're like me; it's just how they were raised. How about being friends?" He asked, holding out his hand. Hermione eyed it suspiciously for a moment before shaking it.

"Fine with me." Blaise smiled, glad that his two friends were now friends with each other.

* * *

What do you think? Please let me know!


	2. Lunch and Potions

Disclaimer: None of it is mine except the plot! Sorry if something is misspelled; my books are lost somewhere in my room. Thanks to imogenhmand jameslvr, my only reviewers. Well, thanks you two for getting me to update!

Hermione sighed as she walked to the Great Hall with Blaise and Draco. They were arguing over _something, _she didn't know what. When flying came up, her curiosity got the better of her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, you don't know about quiddich, do you?" Draco responded.

"Quid-quim-quib—what?"

"Quiddich. It's when you fly on a broom, there are three balls: a snich, a quaffle, and a bludger." Blaise explained.

"What's a bludger?" Hermione was starting to feel a little stupid.

"A bludger, well, it flies around trying to nock you off your broom. Beaters, they, well, beat _that_ out of the way so they don't hurt you." Draco said.

"Oh. I know what the others do. I read it in the common room, it was from one of the bookshelves." Hermione told them.

"Good. Now, food!" Draco said and walked, on the verge of running, to their table. Millicent shook her head sadly, as she came to stand next to Hermione where Blaise _had_ been.

"Never get between boys and their food." She said. Hermione nodded her agreement.

After they had eaten, they headed off to the first class of the day—Potions.

* * *

What do you think?


	3. Onto Potions

**Disclaimer: Not mine. I am _so _lame! I forgot I said she had some mysterious power! Well, here's this chapter.**

Hermione looked around as they waited for Professor Snape.

"Blaise, do you know what Professor Snape is like?" she questioned the boy next to her.

"Yeah." When she kept staring at him, he realized that she wanted to know what he was like. Next to him, Millie explained to her confused friend.

"He only likes Slytherins, and hates muggle-borns."

"Oh."

"Just like I was thinking." Blaise put in.

"Thanks a lot, think, but don't speak." Hermione said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Well you _did_ make friends with him." Draco said.

"Oh, great. My best friends are a couple of thick-headed boys." Hermione sighed.

"Hay!" both boys cried indignantly. Snape chose then to enter the classroom.

"Class, no silly wand-waving, incantations, or horsing around, and turn to page 138." He met Hermione's eyes and she could tell he held an air of importance and hostility towards anyone not in Slytherin.

"Can anyone tell me the difference between a Griffin and a Hippogriff?" Blaise and Hermione's hands flew into the air in unison. Snape raised an eyebrow and stated,

"So, the only ones who can tell me are these two?" When no one answered, he sighed.

"This is _pathetic_. All right, Mr. Zabini." Blaise answered him in a monotone, "A Griffin is a cross between a lion and an eagle, while a Hippogriff is a horse and an eagle." Snape noticed that Hermione's hand was still in the air. "Yes, that is correct. 20 points to Slytherin." All the Gryffindors groaned. "Anything to add Ms. Granger?"

"Yes, a Griffin's head is the only eagle part, and a Hippogriff's head and front legs are an eagles." Snape nodded. "Yes. Now-"his voice was cut off by the clock chime. Snape told them their assignment, and sent them on their way.

Later that night, Blaise was sitting on the green couch in the common room with Draco.

"What do you think of Mione?" Blaise asked. Draco thought for a moment, then said,

"I'm no sure. She doesn't seem to be a muggle-born." He began. "I think I sense a 'but' here…" Blaise said. "But," They both grinned. "I can't go against facts." Draco finished. "Well, yeah, but she has the power that we, and Theo have. How can we go against _our _facts?" Draco thought about what Blaise had pointed out. "I guess we'll find out." They were interrupted by Hermione saying, "You should head up to bed. I'll follow in a moment." The look in her eyes when they met Blaise's, he knew she had listened in. He never wanted to see that look of total betrayal on her face again. Ever again.

**Please tell me how I'm doing! Read my other story, Miss McGonagall. I want to know ho it's going.**


	4. The day after

**I haven't put much consideration into what happened in the books, so, please, go along with it! For the sake of the story! I meant for these chapters to be weeks away from each other—obviously, It didn't turn out well! Sorry! It will, most likely, seem to go fast otherwise!**

_How could I have been so stupid?_ Hermione thought as she lay in bed_. They're only my friends because I have some sort of power. They don't know, though. Maybe they won't figure it out. Well, I can only hope…_ She knew deep down, that they would end up finding out. One way or the other.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_How could Draco have been such an idiot! _Blaise asked himself. _Mione probably thinks we're using her now. Why should I care?Why do I feel like this? She seems so perfect… But not. She's herself, not made-up, like all these other girls. _Blaise was writing all this in his Journal, as Draco snored in the bed next to him. _I'm scared of this. Why? _He didn't know, that was what scared him the most. He looked over at the sunrise from his window. He had to get up now, Mione was always up with the sun. He had to talk to her. Immediately.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mione! You have a moment?" Blaise asked Hermione.

"Yeah. Why? Are you going to tell me to do something for you? With my '_Power'_"

She accused.

"No. I want to tell you Draco is an idiot. I want to be your friend for who you are. Not because of this power. Will you give me a chance? Please?" Blaise never looked at her, finding the ground very interesting.

"Yes."

"Alright, I understand, you don't—"

"Blaise, I said yes." Hermione had butterflies in the pit of her stomach.

"And, I need to tell you and Draco something." Hermione said slowly.

"But it needs to be the right time." Blaise nodded.

"Alright."

"Yeah" Draco said from the staircase.

* * *

**What could her secret be?**

**Please review! I think no one likes my stories otherwise, which leads to me not updating. At least 5 reviews would be nice!**

**Follow the arrow**

**V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V>>V  
V  
V V  
V  
V  
V**


End file.
